Computer Virus
by Lost Inside
Summary: Everclueless, Lost In Destiny, and I all banded together and got this....The Titans are RPing and get sucked inside the computer and end up in a whole different world....as Thir characters! No one knows how to get out!


_Chatting_

Regular

**Actions**

-------------------------------

Robin: Hey guys!

**Doorbell rings**

Beast Boy: I'll get it! It's probably Fan mail! YAY!

Raven: Whatever.

Robin: Dont get your hopes up

BB: Can you guys help! They're like 5 boxes they're really heavy!

Cy: Le' me think how bout, NO!

Robin: Cy! Go help him!

Cy: Aww no

Robin **Walks out to go get a box**

Robin (from outside): NOW!!!!!!

Rae: Idiots..

Rae: Do it yourself.

Cy: I'm not helping!

BB: DUDES HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: Ones for you Cy and you too Rae! And Star!

Starfire: I am coming Friend Beast Boy and Robin!

Star: **flies out and picks up rae's, Cy's and her own boxes**

Star:**gives Rae her box. Rae tosses it back Rae: I don't want it! It's probably flames about how dark I am! I say, they should shove it!**

Robin: **Sets down his box and opens it up** Its ??? (o.O)

BB: And it has DSL! WHOO! SURFIN THE WEB!

Rae: Now I'm DEFINANTLY not opening it. Computers are pointless.

Rae: Shut up, BB.

BB: You could meet other people! Goth people....People like...you!!!

Rae: No thanks. I don't do socialising.

BB: Aww please?

Rae: No!

BB: Please?

Rae: No!

BB: Please?

Rae: Will you shut up?

BB: I can't make any promises, but I'll try!

Rae: Fine! I'll go on one of these stupid computers...

BB: YAY!!! **Jumps on sofa and does victory dance**

Robin: **Goes into his room to hook up the computer**

Cy:Maybe this won't be so bad, Rae!

Rae: **grumbles and curses**

Star: Tell me what is this DS of L?

Rae: Go ask Robin.

Star: ROBIN!

Robin(from his room): DSL's a type of internet!

Star: Whats the internet?

Robin: RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rae:** Slaps forhead**

Rae: Cy, you tell her!

Cy: No, you're her best female friend!

Rae: That's because I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE TOWER APART FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!

BB: C'mon Rae, tell her!

Rae: Dont call me Rae and why don't you tell her! If you don't I'll let trigon, Red Raven, out, do you want that?

BB: No ma'am! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **runs away**

Rae:Idiot...

Rae: I'm going to meditate...

**_A FEW HOURS LATER_**

Robin: **Goes into a chatroom titled _I LOVE THE TEEN TITANS_**

_Robinfan4eva: Kyaaaaaaa! I LOVE Robin! That KITTEN can go get a life, HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!_

_Ih8slade (Robin) : Ya....Robins cool...Wish he and Star were together though_

_Robinfan4eva: NOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU ARE WRONG!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ih8slade: Why?_

_Ih8slade: Are you like a stalker???_

_Robinfan4eva: ME AND ROBIN WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!!!!!_

_Robinfan4eva: Maybee..._

_Ih8slade: What if I said that I was Robin? What would you do?_

_Robinfan4eva: Pah! That's not gonna happen! You are sooo not Robin! If you were him, you'd love me an not say he should be with that, that, that ALIEN!!!_

_Ih8slade: OH NO YOU DIDNT JUST SAY THAT THATS MY ALIEN!_

_Robinfan4eva: See? YOU AIN'T ROBIN!_

_Ih8slade: Do you live in JC?_

_Robinfan4eva: YEAH I DO!_

_Ih8slade: Then come to the tower. I'll be waiting to see you in the front._

_Ih8slade: Warning you though. I only play games that I can win_

_Robinfan4eva: No way! You're not Robin!_

_Ih8slade: Maybe that what I WANT you to think....._

_Robinfan4eva: What does that mean?_

_Robinfan4eva: I'm leaving, you're a freak!_

_Ih8slade: THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR DOUBTING THAT IM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Robinfan4eva: I'm scared. GOOD RIDDANCE! GOOD BYE YOU NUTCASE! YOU SO NEED A MENTAL HOSPITAL!_

Robin: She deserved that!

_Ih8Slade: Crying WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS SAY THAT!!?!! NOT!_

WITH RAVEN

Rae: Stupid BB. Because of him I got to go on this stupid computer **sits down, starts up internet**

_Opens chatroom: Raven of the Teen Titans is the best!_

_DarkDevil (raven) : Uh...hi?_

_TerraSUXraeROX: I wish I was Teen Titan! Don't you?_

_DarkDevil: I a- I mean...uh...yeah?_

_TerraSUXraeROX: What do you mean I a-?_

_DarkDevil:Uh...nothing..._

_DarkDevil: Uh..._

_terraSUXraeROX: suuuure_

_DarkDevil: No really!_

_terraSUXraeROX: OK whatever you say...._

_DarkDevil: So uh...what should we talk about?_

_terraSUXraeROX: Why do you like Raven??_

_DarkDevil: Because she kills Beast Boy and Cyborg!_

_DarkDevil:And Because she can actually put up with them!_

_terraSUXraeROX: Cool!_

_TamGirl:Hi friend Ra-whoops Umm what do I call you?_

_DarkDevil:..._

_TerraSUXraeROX: Hang on who are you Dark!?!_

_TamGirl: Okay friend!_

_DarkDevil: I don't have to answer that._

_TamGirl: do i?_

_TerraSUXraeROX: Maybe you should_

_TamGirl: Um friend dark?_

_DarkDevil:...I think I'll leave now................_

_TerraSUXraeROX: You should. FREAK! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!_

_TamGirl: as will i._

_TerraSUXraeROX: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_WITH BEAST BOY_**

Beast Boy: **_opens up chatroom: The Little Green Hottie Of JC!_**

_Hotchik: Beast Boy is ssssssooooooooooo HOT!_

_lilgreendude77: Hey one at a time!_

_Hotchik: Are you Beast Boy?_

_lilgreendude77: The one and only!_

_hotchik: Uh huh....YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MAY SEEM LIKE I'M TOTALLY HYPA BUT I'M IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BBluvr: YOUR BB!! wait no that cant be BUIT THAT BE AWSOME IF U WERE!!_

_lilgreendude77: I am BB_

_Hotchik: MARRRY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hotchik: Or I shall KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BBluvr: hey i saw him first!!_

_Hotchik: No! I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ASKED HIM FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_lilgreendude77: ok ummmm...._

_BBluvr: SO I LUVED HIM FIRST!!!!_

_Hotchik: NO I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_lilgreendude77: Ladies I kinda loved me first_

_BBluvr: i wonder would he mind havung 2 GF?_

_lilgreendude77: Why don't you ask him?_

_Hotchik: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SHALL BE HIS ONLY GF cackles evilly_

_BBluvr: oh hi but would you_

_lilgreendude77: Ok now I'm scared......RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BBluvr: ugh your leavingme for that that GOTH!!!!_

_lilgreendude77: OH NO YOU DIN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DarkDevil: Oookkayy...I just came here and now I'm leaving!_

_BBluvr: if you like her so much why dont you ask her out! run into room crying_

_lilgreendude77: Fine I will!_

_Beast Boy: Walks out of his room and knocks on Ravens door_

_Hotchik: pulls out chainsaw I will KILL OU RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BBluvr: WHAT I WAS I MENT I NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hotchik: I WILL KILL YOU RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BBluvr: DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_

--------------------------------------

Raven: Who's there?

Beast Boy: Its me!

Rae: What do you want?

Beast Boy: Will you-I mean-Would you-Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?

Rae: Pardon?

Rae: I didn't understand you, you spoke too fast!

BB: Will you go on-a-you-know-date with me?

Star: Hello frie- (both stare at her) am i i-interupting?

Rae **scratches ear**: Do I need my ears checked or did I just hear you ask me out?

BB: Depends. Are you gonna say yes?

Rae:...maybe...depends whether you were just joking or not...

BB: I wasn't

Rae: Um...uh..y...ye...yes...I...guess...

BB: WHOOHOO!!!! OH YA! GO BEAST BOY!!!!!!!

Rae: **blushes**

**something nearby explodes**

Rae: Um...gotta go...meditate...um...bye...

Robin: (in background) TITANS GO!!

Titans: **yell** BUSY!

**_WITH STARFIRE_**

_TamGirl: Soo any one as you say chating?_

_TruthAvoider: Hello_

_TamGirl: hi i am Star- i mean TamGirl!_

_TruthAvoider: I'm well TruthAvoider_

_TamGirl: Ohh okay_

_TiNmAn: ehy umm Tam_

_TruthAvoider: Hey.......Tin_

_TamGirl:Hello friend tin_

_TruthAvoider: You two really like the Teen Titans. Huh?_

_TamGirl:um friend tin?_

_TiNmAn: well okay i guess_

_TamGirl: yes we are im am starfire and tin is friend Cyborg_

_TruthAvoider: Freaks. I like them too but I dont pretend to be them_

_TiNmAn: BUT ITS TRUELY US!! ask us a guestion only we would know_

_TruthAvoider: Ya sure then whats your realy name cy?_

_TamGirl: Yes as friend robin said it is us!_

_Unsurewhattosay: It is a bit ironic for you, Truthavoider to be asking for the truth._

_TiNmAn: Do i really have to say it!_

_TruthAvoider: Who asked you Unsure!_

_TruthAvoider: YES!_

_Unsurewhattosay: You really are ironic! I'm leaving. You people suck!_

_TiNmAn: fint Vic Stone...said under breath_

_TruthAvoider: How do I know if your lying?_

_TamGirl: Why dont you ask another?_

_Unsurewhattosay: Your name should be Ironic not TruthAvoider!_

_TamGirl: laughing out loud!_

_TiNmAn: Um star its lol_

_TruthAvoider: W/e I'm leaving. Jerks_

_TamGirl: okay as you say..._

_Unsurewhattosay: TamGirl, shut up! Your name's not any better. And TiNmAn, it sounds like you have TiNbRaIn!_

_TruthAvoider: Ok Unsure Thats hilarious!_

_TiNmAn: WHAT wait i do but we will find you!!!_

_Unsurewhattosay: Shut Up and leave me alone. I'm leaving._

---------------------------------------------------

Star: Cyborg what is shut up?

Cyborg: well star is mean be quiet but dont use it that way...

Robin: **Comes in** Anyone want to RP?

Star: What Is This R of P?

BB: I call Raven! lol!

Robin: Rol Play. Its were you be other people. Made up people

Star: I would like to be myself though!

Cyborg: I think we should have a rule that we CAN'T be ourselves.

Star: I will be Raven?

BB: Dude, No way! I'm Raven!

Star: Okay friend Beast Boy I will be Robin!

Robin: No! Made up characters! Not Raven or me or anyone you know!

BB: I call a random goth girl who is similar to Rae!

**Everyone rolls eyes**

Star: I shall be Raya a character i have made with my imagination! She has Blonde hair and blue eyes and has tameranian powers that are red!!


End file.
